The Shark's Revenge
by BattleWiz88
Summary: Wednesday's Dawn plans to get revenge on Arthur after the fall of Drowned Wednesday... You'll be suprised by what she can do... Please read and review. Sequel to story is officially on MAJOR hiatus. Sorry, but I'm just too busy.
1. Chapter 1: Phase 1

Here's a fanfic about Wednesday's Dawn and her thoughts about what happened after the events of Drowned Wednesday. I have actually added an OC to this story. Since no one ever said who Tuesday's new assistants were, I added them myself. Hope you don't mind!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Keys to the Kingdom.

**The Shark's Revenge Chap 1: **

**Phase 1**

Wednesday's Dawn was now flying over Port Wednesday feeling betrayed. She had never felt so angry and sad in her whole existence in the House. The last time she felt this way was when Lady Wednesday ate Noon. She almost ate Dawn too, but was saved by Dusk. He gave her the distraction she needed to escape, unfortunately, Dusk wasn't so lucky. He was eaten as well.

She was now heading towards the Lower House to attend a meeting ordered by Dame Primus. All Denizens of high precedence on Lord Arthur's side were to attend.

_Arthur._

Just thinking about the name sent hundreds of mixed feelings through her body. He had betrayed her and Wednesday's Dawn was going to get revenge… somehow. She joined her colleagues, newly appointed Noon and Dusk. She also met Tuesday's assistants, of more particular notice was Tuesday's Noon, whom seemed to use a great variety of words to describe one topic and was very nervous when speaking. He was wearing bright colors that were poorly matched with his figure. Dawn was a hyper redhead and was talking rapidly to Dusk, who was barely responding. Dusk had long, raven dark hair and was wearing a long leathery jacket that reached the floor with a hat that had a circular rim that covered his eyes when he looked down. Wednesday's Dawn was surprised when he brushed the other Dawn off and approached her, leaving Tuesday's Dawn very wide-eyed.

"Hello, Aurora," he said. The Dusk looked up at her and felt a burst recognition pour over her.

"Kevin… long time no see." Kevin had studied with her in Port Wednesday and was her long time friend. But he left the Border Sea when Lady Wednesday became a Leviathan.

"I told you I would have success some day… let me introduce you to my colleagues…" he said in a soft tone that can put any crying baby to rest. "This is Noon… and Dawn…" he finished with a touch of exasperation. Aurora felt uncomfortable under Dawn's gaze. Obviously she didn't take to being brushed off when she was talking. She suspected even Kevin could feel her gaze under his hat.

"Kris… don't be angry," he said persuasively. She just looked angrier though.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kris said. Her rather attractive face was turning as red as her hair. Noon was slowly walking away from her as if anticipating an explosion. But before anything else could be said, the room turned slightly dimmer and the main gates to the atrium opened. A bunch of Commissionaires and Midnight Visitors came in, accompanying Dame Primus… and Arthur. Aurora felt the resent coming again. She would have given anything for the opportunity to use her harpoon and stab the boy through the heart.

"What is bothering you?" Kevin whispered softly into Aurora's ear. She began to blush. 'Was my discontent that obvious?' she thought to herself.

"Tell me what happened… I want to know…" he said persuasively. Wednesday's Dawn decided to tell Kevin everything.

"Arthur… he's the problem! He said he'd save milady Wednesday… but she ended up in the Void! He lied, he betrayed me! I want revenge!" Aurora said on the verge of tears.

"It's not his fault, though. You have heard of what happened haven't you? Lady Wednesday was beyond help, there was no way Arthur could have saved her, even with the Third Key," Kevin said, reading Aurora's mind.

"That doesn't excuse anything! He told me he would do it, and he didn't. That's that," she said emotionally.

"What can you do though? The security is extremely high around here. Plus, he has the third key with him. Dame Primus has two others, assassinating him would be nearly impossible," Kevin reasoned.

"I'll find a way…" That was when Aurora saw a glass of orange liquid that the butler, Sneezer, was about to hand Arthur. A quick plan ran through her mind. She took out a shilling that she had herself received several thousand years ago from Sir Thursday and quietly slipped it into the glass. She watched with satisfaction as the meeting went on, and saw how Arthur had drank the juice and spat out the shilling. He even started complaining and talking about why he had to join the army just because he accidentally drank in a shilling. When the soldier of Sir Thursday entered and recruited Arthur, everyone was baffled as to how the shilling got into the juice, everyone except one person.

"Why did you do that, Aurora?" Kevin asked. He looked at her, somewhat shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the woman coolly replied. She was laughing manically in her mind.

"Aurora… you've changed… changed from the Denizen I knew those Millennia ago…" Kevin told her sadly.

"Yes I have! And blame Arthur for it! It's because of him this is happening!"

"You say you do this for Lady Wednesday, but is this what she would want? I've already spoken with Wednesday's Noon… She was happy when she left for the void… she wanted the Architect's Will to be done… Now you're making it very hard for that to be happening…"

"Wrong, this… this is more than just for milady… this is for me, too." With that, Wednesday left the Lower House, planning how she was going to make the rest of Arthur's existence a living hell.

**Author's Note: **Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think, please. I will not tolerate flaming, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Well I'm glad that some people liked the first chapter of this fic! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Keys to the Kingdom.

**The Shark's Revenge Chap 2**

**The Truth**

Wednesday's Dawn had just arrived back at Port Wednesday to get a drink and celebrate her so far successful plan at making Arthur suffer. But what was next? Did she really want Arthur to die? Aurora was just pondering this when she saw a pair of black wings and golden wings came sailing down at a distance towards her.

"You, you're a bad person!" That was the first thing Tuesday's Dawn said as she came down with Tuesday's Dusk. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Kris? I didn't do anything," Aurora said while glaring at Kevin. 'How could he tell anyone about this?' she thought to herself. Kevin had never told anyone else her secrets before, why now?

"Grr… don't call me that! Only friends call me that, and you are certainly not one, traitor!" Kris screamed, outraged. 'It was a good thing I had managed to overhear Kevin's conversation with her, or else Aurora may have gotten away with treason against the Architect.'

"Traitor! If I had killed my mistress, then yes, I am a traitor, but I have done nothing except break off the weakest link!" Aurora shot back.

"The weakest link? He is the Rightful Heir chosen by none other than the Will whom was chosen by none other than the Architect herself to choose the Rightful Heir!"

"Hah, do you even know the real story behind all of this? The Will randomly chose a destination and randomly picked a mortal being to become the Rightful Heir! This Arthur is stupid, untrustworthy, and mediocre in everyway! He got those three keys by using pure luck! Don't tell me you believe those stories written by your Noon!" Aurora vented. It was time that they know the truth. She also had the satisfaction of seeing Kris shocked and at a loss of words.

"Alright, enough of this," Kevin finally interjected. He was wondering whether what Aurora said was true. "There is no need to squabble like this. Come Kris, we will bother Wednesday's Dawn no longer."

"No, I won't leave! I trust Dame Primus, what you say are all lies!"

"You may believe what you wish, but it will not change the truth."

"Aurora, even if what you say is true, what Lord Arthur has done cannot be pure luck. Besides, you do not want to kill Arthur do you? You want to make him suffer. But what you have just done… if Arthur is put on the front lines… he will be slaughtered," the Dusk said firmly.

"So you do believe that Arthur has no skill!" Aurora said triumphantly.

"I'm not sure what to believe right now. I will go confront Japeth about this. And in the mean time… Kris, think of a way to save Arthur… he must not die…" Kevin said gravely. And with that, he flew off back to the Far Reaches with Kris following despondently. They soon arrived at Tuesday's Pyramid and found Japeth talking with chief engineer Matthias quite rapidly. When they say Kevin and Kris, they stopped and greeted them.

"Japeth, let's not beat around the bush… have you been writing propaganda lately… or of more interest… Lord Arthur Panhaligon?" Kevin asked smoothly. The former thesaurus started gibbering quickly and nervously.

"Well... me… I… well… it was under the Dame Primus' order… and I dared not disobey them, I… so sorry!" Japeth said stuttering like a retard. Matthias, on the other hand, was less nervous.

"Yes, sir, on the orders of Dame Primus, we spread propaganda to try and gain support and perhaps start a civil war amongst the Marrow Day territories. We also hoped to get the morale of our own territories up." Matthias explained.

"That's sooo wrong! How could you people do this to the Denizens?" Kris chided. She was beyond herself. She had always trusted the superiors of the House and all the information they told everyone. Kevin had warned her before not to believe everything she was told but she didn't listen.

"Enough Kris, we have heard enough for today… it is time we come up with a plan to rescue our Lord Arthur…" Kevin said.

"But he's a fraud! He didn't do any of the things he claimed he can!" Kris exclaimed.

"Kris… listen to me… I don't believe he wanted any of this, you saw how he acted when in Monday's Dayroom… blame this on Dame Primus… not Arthur… okay…" Kevin asked.

"…Alright, I'll trust you," Kris conceded. But she was still wondering what they were to do. There was no way they could have taken him out of the army, but they still had to find someway to prevent Arthur from getting harmed. The mission wasn't going to be easy. "So what can we do Kevin?"

"I'm thinking… maybe… right now, Arthur is very… disturbed since he really doesn't want to join the army… I was wondering… if there was only a way to clear his mind of those worries. Then, he will be able to concentrate on his lessons. This way, he may actually become the hero described in those stories… Wait, that's it! Clear his mind! We will get the Bathroom Keepers to clean between his ears!" Kevin thought with delight.

"Wow, that's a great idea! Come on, we have to hurry!" Kris raced off towards the Great Maze with her golden wings. Kevin took off shortly afterwards; he was admiring the beauty and grace of Kris's flight.

'She's a lot like Aurora in some ways…' he thought to himself. As they approached the Great Maze, little did he know that Wednesday's Dawn was also headed there using the gate on the other side of the maze. Her plans there were the same as Kevin's. The one difference was that she was going to do it to screw Arthur.

**Author's Note:** Hmm… my chapters are short, I know, but this was supposed to be a one-shot when I first planned this. Then, in the middle of the story, I decided to make it a series. Oh well… Just please make sure you read and review. (No flames please!) Thank you, I'd appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Here's the third and final chapter of this story. But it also has some slight fluff, so I hope you don't mind! Also, in the end, make sure you read the A/N.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Keys to the Kingdom.

**The Shark's Revenge Chap 3:**

**Forgiveness**

As Wednesday's Dawn made her way towards the Thursday Citadel, she felt herself struggling to make a decision of whether to continue her revenge or just to let it go. 'No, I've already went too far… I will continue,' she thought to herself. 'I already have a perfect plan now, and I won't give up!' Then she thought of what Kevin must be thinking and felt sorry and guilty. She had been Kevin's friend even since the Architect was here and they had been friends for the last 15,000 years. If she completed what she was going to do, it may ruin that long relationship.

The Citadel was quite impressive from Kris' point of view. This was the first time she had ever been at the domain of the Great Maze. Other than the Lower House, the Far Reaches, and the Border Sea, she never visited any of the other territories. She and Kevin were approaching the schedule board and were met with surprisingly no one.

"What kind of security is this? We've met no one on our way here! What if someone snuck out?" Kris asked Kevin, who had been in deep concentration, turned around to reply.

"Low security, I don't think so. Another person has been here and disabled it. Personally, I would like to know who," Kevin replied. It was true, who could have done this? Other than Sir Thursday himself, which was impossible, the only one who could do anything was his closest attendants, Marshal Noon, Marshal Dusk, or Marshal Dawn. But why would they help him?

When they finally got to the final gate, Kevin stopped and looked around.

"Kevin, what is it?" Kris asked.

"Come out Dusk, I can feel your presence here," Kevin called into the echoing room.

"Very observant, Tuesday's Dusk…" another man with ebony wings and silver tongue said to them.

"Where are your Winged Servants of the Night?" Kevin asked.

"I did not come here to fight you… I came here to help you…"

"Help, how- no, why would you help us?" Kevin hoped it wasn't a trick, although it seemed that other than Thursday's Dusk, and themselves, there wasn't another being in the room. Were they surrounded?

"Sir Thursday… everyday… he does nothing but take his anger out on us… We have no break, my comrades, Dawn, Noon, and I… we are abused regularly at the slightest disagreement… He is too stubborn to see his own faults… so I would like to see him removed from this place once and for all…" Marshal Dusk reasoned.

"I see… do you know of our plans?" Kevin decided to trust the Dusk. After all, wasn't Monday's Dusk like this as well? It seemed that those who had remained long in the shadows were always the ones that can see the light, while those in the light are blinded by it.

"No I don't… but I'm sure you're aiding Lord Arthur, so I can relax. I was the one that disabled all of the security measures and took out the patrols around here… But I am curious… are you two the backup? Another one of you just came by not too long ago… I think she was Wednesday's Dawn or something…"

Kevin straightened, 'Aurora was here? She must want to do the same thing we did… but her plans must be contrary to ours. She must think that if Arthur loses his memory, he'll die on the battlefield. But that is the naïve way to think, Arthur has potential… Losing his memories will take away his worries and then he'll be able to show what he's really got during a battle...'

"Yes… we're… backup… Listen, Marshal Dusk… Lord Arthur has already infiltrated this domain. If he is uncovered… may I expect that you will aid him?" Kevin asked him.

"He managed to infiltrate the Great Maze? I guess he is as powerful as they say… Yes, you can count on me." And with that, Marshal Dusk left the room to tell his comrades to aid Lord Arthur if they ever found him.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Kris asked when he left.

"Yes… you can tell he was telling the truth…" But then something else came to Kris's mind.

"Wait, Wednesday's Dawn is here! What do we do?"

"We stay here and confront her." Kevin left it at that and waited there for Aurora to finish.

After about 10 minutes of silent waiting, the door to the other room finally opened, and out went Aurora. For a few seconds, she stared at Kevin and Kris in shock, but then came back to her senses and confronted them.

"It's too late. I've already changed the schedule so that tomorrow, the Bathroom Cleaners will wipe Arthur's memory and all will be over!" Aurora said triumphantly, still unaware of what Kevin's plans were, but before he could explain, Aurora transformed into a shark with golden wings and pounced Kevin. She tackled him hard on the chest and used her fins to smack Kris across the room. Then Kevin's hand became a large metallic black blade and swung it at Aurora. The blow hit the target, so Aurora transformed back to a Denizen and summoned a flaming harpoon to her hand and threw it at Kevin, he barely managed to swipe it away with his blade arm. When it appeared back in her hand, Kevin made a swiping gesture with his blade and out came a shock wave that pushed Aurora back to a wall. Kevin put the sword point to her neck, but hesitated. Aurora used Kevin's hesitation to transform back to a shark and tackle Kevin back to the ground, this time, pinning him to the floor.

"You hesitated, so I won. You should have sent me to the void while you had the chance." Aurora said in her shark form, still on top of Kevin.

"I suppose… looks like you matured… but there is still something you should know…"

"And what is that?" Aurora growled.

"I'm not here to stop you Aurora… Do you have to do this? We were such good friends before the Architect left… I remember how you used to follow me around… everywhere… remember when you almost fell into that whirlpool and I caught you but accidentally groped you in the process? You smacked me so hard that my ears started bleeding and didn't stop for a week." Aurora stopped to reminiscent.

"Yes… I used to follow you around everywhere… but it appears that you have found a new me…" she said while glaring at Kris, who was barely recovering from the last blow she received. "It was also you who trained me on how to fight…" Then she transformed back into her Denizen form, still laid on top of Kevin. After a few moments, she kissed him and got up.

"I suppose this means that you'll stop?" Kris said annoyed that Kevin could just let her off like that. She also felt jealous, jealous at everything that had just happened.

"For you… Kevin…" Aurora looked at him lovingly, she wasn't even addressing Kris. Kevin couldn't help but blush. Something he hadn't done since he became Tuesday's Dusk. "I'm sorry… Kevin, for causing all this trouble, I promise to stop my wrath now… Wrath, now I'm just like Sir Thursday…"

"But unlike him, you can change. Now let's go, someone must have heard all of that commotion" Aurora transformed into shark again and left. Kevin and Kris followed.

"So you were the one that trained Aurora into what she is today… Will you train me as well?" Kris asked hopefully. Kevin thought about it before he replied.

"Very well, but remember, I don't go easy!" The two sailed off gracefully through the air to the Far Reaches.

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter of this fanfic, BUT NOT the final chapter of the story. There is going to be a second part to this fanfic in perhaps a month and I promise it will be much longer than this one! This one was basically a prequel. Anyways, I know the ending was… kinda crappy… sorry! Review but please don't flame me either!


End file.
